


Headphones

by GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku/pseuds/GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku
Summary: Atobe starts a new trend at school that pisses off Yuushi a lot.The characters that Yuushi read about are of the book "Le rouge et le noir (the red and the black)" by Stendhal





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some small quick fic, inspired by those new Nekomimi headphones. Enjoy!

**Headphones**

It was irritating, Yuushi Oshitari closed his book and contemplated how much stupidly irritating this scene was, there was no silence on the library and it was all Atobe’s fault.

Two days ago was when his personal hell started, Yuushi was arriving at school, after having almost lost his subway, to be greeted by a crowd of people around Atobe’s SUV. A quick thought made him avoid the commotion, but a strident voice calling his name made him stop.

“Yuushi, look how cool are Atobe’s new headphones!” Gakuto shouted on his direction.

Yuushi took a moment to find the Hyotei captain in the middle of everybody and then his eyes realized what he was wearing on his head. It was a  new style of headphones that had some kind of cat ears as accessories, it was very inventive and kind of cute, Gakuto would probably get one of those as soon as he could, but one thing had escaped the genius of Hyotei vision, the headphones came with a sound system included.

On the next day the entire school was using the new cat ear headphones and, obviously, using them with that awful integrated sound system everywhere, including on the goddamned library, so it was impossible for him to read his novels. There were girls listening to loud disgusting Pop music on the classroom, Jirou and Gakuto listening to some weird rap music on the rooftop, the drama club listening to musicals on the cafeteria and Choutaro and his moral studies group listening to religious song on the library.

And it was the second day in a row in which he could not get a micron of silence to read one single chapter of his novel, and now he really wanted to know if Madam de Rênal will cede to the courting by the tutor of her children, but he could not read the next chapter with the amount of noise in the entire school. He had tried to go to almost every single place but there was always someone using the stupid headphones to hear some terrible music.

He closed his book on his hands and, after giving a murderous look to Choutaro and his group of friend, leaves to set this problem with the causing factor of it. He does not bother to knock on the door to the student council office, knowing the perpetrator of his misfortune will be there, anyway.

When he opens the door he is greeted by a Kabaji serving tea and an Atobe sitting on his armchair with the forsaken headphone’s sound system playing some Bach besides him. That made Yuushi’s annoyance grow a bit, he had been stopped from reading his precious romance and Atobe was sitting drinking tea like the new trend he caused was not bothering anyone.

“Oh, Oshitari, it’s so rare to see you here, what brings your presence to Ore-sama’s beautiful office?” Atobe said, taking a sip of his tea.

“Stop the bullshit Atobe, make that disgusting sound system banned in school so I can find a quiet place to read my book.” He went straight to the point and that made Atobe raise his eyebrown a bit.

“Anh, do you think there is any problems with Ore-sama’s new headphones?”

Yuushi breathed again before answering.

“Thanks to your stupid headphones, everyone is listening to loud music around the school and I cannot fucking read. So do something about it.” Every word that escaped his mouth contained clear hate and anger but it did not seem to bother the student council president in front of him.

“Oh, it’s only that? Then it’s easy to fix. Kabaji!” Atobe snapped his fingers and Kabaji left the room, returning  promptly with a box and standing it for Yuushi to reach.

“There, since you have a problem with it, enjoy Ore-sama’s great generosity in this moment of need.” Atobe said.

Oshitari opened the box to find a new pair of those stupid headphones waiting for him.

His reaction was to shove Atobe away from his chair and lock the monkey-king out of his own office, while him and Kabaji drank tea and he could finally finish reading his romance.

He did hear some complaints coming from the outside but his new cat eared headphones were great at isolating annoying sounds.

 


End file.
